The Confessions of Agent Thomas Sawyer, ASS
by Samyo
Summary: Featuring the Origins of Alejandra the Great. Is another instalment to OTVK series. Please read and review!
1. Prepare for the Extraordinary

**Title:** The Confessions of Agent Thomas Sawyer, A.S.S. (featuring the origins of Alejandra the Great)

**Author:** Samyo

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Rating:** T (possibility of going up, but not sure)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned something, I would have published by now.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I AM SO SORRY! I wished to start the next installment sooner, but that didn't exactly happen as planned. Now, I need to clear up some things. This isn't exactly a sequel, this is more of something that is meant to clear up confusion caused by the OTVK stories. This installment will feature Sawyer's confession, which is written as if he were writing an official report. Also, this installment will also feature the back story of Alejandra, or Alex if that's what you know her by.

**Very Important, Must Read:** This is the order you must read the fics in.

1. Of the Vanishing Kind

2. Masquerade Ball: Prequel to OTVK

3. OTVK II: The Blood Jewels

Also, you must read Closer: Companion to OTVK vol II. It will be very important to read this in order to get some background for the true OTVK sequel. Oh, and you might want to read Abandoned by the Stars, for tht could be mentioned in the sequel.

Now, without further ado.

* * *

**National Historical Archives**

**File #24593-S**

My name is Agent Thomas Sawyer, American Secret Service. I was born in the year 1882 in St. Petersburg, Missouri. My parents died when I was very young and I was taken in by my Aunt and lived with her and her two children.

I was recruited for the American Secret Service in the summer of 1898, a few days after I received my high school diploma. I was sent to the academy, where I was first in my class and graduated earlier than anyone else. I was given my first case in 1898.

My first partner was Agent Huckleberry Finn. He was killed in the line of duty in the beginning of 1899 while in pursuit of the Fantom, a man later revealed as Professor James Moriarty. He was attempting to sabotage the Port of New Orleans, but failed due to our intervening. We were tipped off by a contact of Agent Finn's, known as Alejandra the Great.

I joined, or somewhat forced my way into, the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. I was on a mission abroad to take out the Fantom, and was instructed to do

so by all means. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen presented itself as a fortunate opportunity, for they were also in pursuit of the Fantom.

The Fantom was eliminated, but not before an attack on Venice caused irreversible damage (the majority of the roads were demolished, forcing the city to use gondolas as main form of mass transportation). It was also revealed that Gray was on the Fantom's payroll, and that the League itself was created by the Fantom.

It is interesting to note that though the Fantom said there never were past Leagues, records have been recovered that show that a League, like or own, possibly existed in Elizabethan times.

Though the Fantom was defeated, we lost Allan Quartermain, the famed Great White Hunter which I had grown up reading about. He was the unofficial leader of the League, and his death was a huge stumbling block.

About a month after his funeral, we were contacted by Mycroft Holmes, and requested that we would return to London. It was during the time of the Martian crisis.

* * *

**Homeland Security Note:** The rest of this entry was damaged either during the bombings of the East Coast during WWI or during transfer to the National Historical Archives when it's classification was lifted. Restoration of the damaged parts is expected complete sometime next year, but is not guaranteed that it will ever be readable. However, most entries after the Martian crisis have survived, and are avaible currently.

* * *

My name is Cocheta Alejandra Evanidus McLaughlin. I was born on an Indian reservation in Nebraska in the year 1878. My first name means "you cannot imagine," and Evanidus is for "vanishing". My mother was Hell Gypsy, and my father was Dirt Devil Harry, the greatest outlaw of them all.

Since birth I have been dying, by now I am a walking corpse. This is my story, filled with unfortunate events. I warn you now that some events are of a gruesome nature, but most are ones that many will refuse existed. I give you my word that all of my words are true, and that by the end of my tale, you will know why I am of the vanishing kind.

* * *

Please read and review. 


	2. Birth of Troubles

I'm so sorry…but I'm updating now. Sawyer's will be short, but Alex's will be a good length.

* * *

The Martian invasion was too much for the League, or at least I think it was. It was one of the many swings of the axe that led to the schism. They always hated it when I would say that, but it's true. Everybody needed a break from each other, some more than others. I returned to America, for I was called on by the American Secret Service for a mission in Cuba.

* * *

**Homeland Security Note:** File pertaining to mission is still under classification and is only available to specified members of The Department of Homeland Security.

* * *

When I returned, not much had changed. Dr. Henry Jekyll and a Ms. Wilhelmina Harker had grown considerably closer; much to my disliking. Nemo had received much urging to offer his services, for he was still much put off by the means the British government used to rid of the Martian problem. Rodney Skinner, though after many failed attempts, was still invisible, and it was evident that it was jeopardizing his health. He had turned to alcohol to ease his problems to the point that he became a bonafide alcoholic.

However, we had added many a member to our group, and it was showing that we had built up several alliances and contacts across the globe.

* * *

In order to tell every story right, we must start at the beginning of my troubles; before my birth, before the birth of my mother, before the birth of her mother, ect. It seems like a fairytale, but there was no happily ever after in sight; well, I found mine, but that is another story.

Once upon a time, as I would say when telling my children this, the devil had grown bored in the depths of hell. He had enough of only being allowed to stay on his plane of eternal damnation, but still wasn't stupid enough to breach the gates of heaven. This left only one option, but he couldn't even have that.

Yet, there was a loophole, one used by both sides in a way that cancelled each other out. People who seemed to be part angel, and had wings and halos to the cursed eye. Then, there were people who when you passed them, you could fell the flames of hell, and the screams of the damned. These people I speak of were the ways both sides influenced us.

However, it was rare for God or the Devil to take advantage of this loophole, but they would on a special occasion. They would even meet each other, to discuss the game of our souls.

When the Devil came to have another meeting with God, he already had in mind the subject of the game; a man named Dracula who lived in Transylvania. The rules were simple; if God won, he became a part angel, but if the devil won, he could do what ever he wanted.

God tried enlightenment, but the devil offered power. Already, Dracula had tipped to the plane of eternal damnation; adultery, massacres, greed, and the list went on and on.

Since we all know what he did, it's easy to guess which side won. And from all that point, all of my troubles had just begun.

* * *

Okay, I really don't where I'm going with this, so some chapters will really suck, and some won't suck.

Please read and review anyway.


End file.
